A Good Reason To Go
by EYSS4EVER
Summary: Edward told her she wasn't good enough, and left her alone in the woods, un protected. She finds temporary solace in Jacob, who then also rejects her. Bella decides to do just what Jacob tells her, and leaves. Set during New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Summery-Edward told me I wasn't good enough, and he left. took everything with him and left. Jacob told me to just leave. So I did. Set during New Moon, where Jacob tells her their friendship has to end.

**A Good Reason To Go.**

Chapter 1.

Summery; The words, his words, kept running through my mind. Every day. All day. I wasn't good enough for him. For any of them. Alice never returned my e-mails. She never read them, knowing they were coming, and would kept coming. His words mingled with Jacobs that day.

PLEASE READ BEFORE: Authoress' note;

* The conversation with this -not so far down actually, I took Jacobs lines from the both the book and movie and put them together. Edward's is from the book. I do not own any part of Twilight or their characters what so ever. If I did I would have put the alternate Breaking Dawn version she wrote for her sister out in print, because it sounds a shit ton better then the version we got. Just saying.

-/3-

"You don't belong here Bella. Just leave."

Jacob's stern, un-apologetic face cut the life saving branch I was holding on to. I heard it snap in my head as their words co-mingled and crossed each other.

" (What are you doing here, Bella?) I'll always love you.( We were.)...in a way. (you don't belong here) You're not good for me. (Just leave.)" *

Over and over again, a broken record. It was a blessing in its own. She wouldn't see this way. I made hundreds of decisions. If she even cared to look, why would she? My e-mails she didn't register, so why would I? I knew what I had to do. Staying here, seeing visions of him, both of them everywhere. Their scent, their voices, laughter couldn't happen anymore. A few loose ends to take care of then I would be gone. Every ones problems solved at once. All except Charlie's. He would miss me, but his pain seeing me in pain, that would end.

Pulling up to my house I heaved a sigh and got out of the truck. Looking at the house, my house, it will come together. It had to. What to do after, I had no idea, and that would keep me hidden in case she wanted to look.

'Well, that wishful thinking is going to have to go.'

I barely registered the walk inside, ( Charlie was still fishing.) and was in my room , at my desk and typing, honestly. Not knowing but still caring whether it was going to be read. Hoping beyond hope it was. If it wasn't I would have to go through with it. No one would stop me, no one would come back and say it was all a mistake, a nightmare really.

' Alice, I don't think you are reading these. I don't even think you need to. Maybe you can read them before they are typed out, who knows? Either way this is it. The last e-mail. It hurts even more then I thought it would. Everything does. I can't stay here. Jacob doesn't want to be around me either. I figured if you all could leave no problem, that I could too. I know my mom misses me. being around her may be a little much to take. At least Charlie is as alone as I am. Who knows how things will turn out for me, or the Cullens. ( Well, besides you.) I just need to put one foot in front of the other one. I'm not sure if a new life is there for me, since mine left already. I wish you all well, and happy lives. And I hope he finds what's good enough.'

Bella.

My name seemed odd to be at the end. Did she exist anymore? I wanted to find her. Or something like her. Hitting send was the easiest part of this whole thing, and always would be. I glanced at the clock. Charlie would be gone for another four hours at least. Something , a rough sketch would have to be thought of quick. The phone rang. I ignored it. No one would be calling me. Jess and Angela never bothered anymore. My adrenaline rushes scared them. Mike was still embarrassed about the incident at the movies, and clearly thought Jacob was my new guy. Everyone did. The machine picked it up.

'Hey Bella, it's mom calling to check in. Your father called worried about you and I told him we would talk. Bella, baby please call me back I lo...'

" Hey mom, sorry about that I was just screening the calls. Look, I need you to listen, just listen and really hear me out ok? Jacob ditched me too. I don't know why. I think it's because I'm not in love with him, or interested in that way and..."

"Well, you and Edward were serious and hasn't been that long he should know it

s too soon and..."

" Yah mom listen I can't stay here anymore. It's too much. I'm seeing every memory being played out. And I can't have that, I can't concentrate or breathe. I need to go."

"I'll get you a plane ticket honey. you will love it here the sun its what you need, nice and relaxing. we can even go the spa!"

"No. Mom I'm 18. I am going to take the GED tests and finish school now. I want to travel, find whatever it is i'm looking for. I need to get away. please mom. help me? please?"

" Oh Bella we were looking forward to seeing you in the cap and gown. And what will Charlie think? Have you really thought this out?"

"I'm going with or without your blessing. I would rather have it. I could drive there first, spend some time with you then go. But please, didn't you do that with me? Took me from Charlie to find yourself?"

The pause was long. Too long for her.

"Let me talk it over with Phil, and I'll call Charlie tonight. We can have a family meeting of sorts. He does have a speaker button on that ancient phone yes?"

"Thanks mom, yah we have one. I love you, I do but I got to go."

"Please don't do anything rash until we all have talked this over?

"I promise to try. Love you."

Step two ended with the phone call. Step three involved a little research online, and as I turned to go up to my room, I felt a small smile cross my face. For the first time in months I had put a smile on my face. Not Jacob. Me. This was a sign. I was on the right track.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authoress' Note; At this point and time, Laurent is still In Alaska. I don't see the point to kill him and split up another happy couple, and will be keeping it that way. Victoria has yet to form a plan and put it into action. I feel she would plan things out a tad more. Seeing how she planned out the newborn army , I don't think she would just go and ask Laurent to take care of Bella for her, as I don't think he would leave his mate so easily. So there will be Victoria but it may be a while before we see her out right. I do not own twilight or the characters. The plot however over used is my own. Beta readers welcome.

Bella.

Forks High, come to find out, hosted Adult Education classes every night but weekends and Thursdays. After making some phone calls I would be testing to see if I could just take the overall test and not take classes. I would continue with school until then. One week from now. Too long but with nothing sooner nothing could be done. Nothing I could do left but day dream of where this would take, which was odd. Wistfully day dreaming left me in the woods. He took it with him. This also only happened to take a half hour to complete, and Charlie was most likely eating at Harry's. Home work was next on the list. Was there even a point? Leaving on a good note would be wise. Sighing as I pulled out my books and attempted to concentrate on the task before me.

What seemed like hours was actually minutes, and I couldn't speed it up. Math turned into Spanish, Spanish into History. Biology stopped me momentarily. It always did, brought me back to his angry stares the first day. To the whispered talks and loving gazes later on. To emptiness. I had to take a break. Stretching I glanced over to my laptop and caught the blinking. One new message. My eyebrow raised. It wasn't my mother. I had spoken to her not long ago, and she was most likely discussing my latest developments with Phil. I had no friends from L.A. Jacob didn't own a computer. Curiosity got the better of me. Home work lay forgotten as I clicked my mouse. The name. That name. Frozen. my eyes focused on that name and nowhere else. The message continued to be un-read as m y eyes were glued, captivated.

From; Alice Cullen

Alice.

I wanted to kill him myself. I thought of all the ways I could make him suffer, how she would suffer. He was too far away to read them. I don't even think he was in the country. We hardly knew where he was the rare moments he called to check in, as rare as that was. If it wasn't for Esme he wouldn't. We moved to New England. It was far enough away where I couldn't see her as easily or often. Edward thought it would be best if we stayed out and away as often as possible. Rosalie being his active cheerleader this time around. The last vision I had she was staring at someone, a look of utter disbelieve and pain on her face. That was three days ago. It had to have happen by now, and I was concerned. I tasked my husband with reading her e-mails looking for anything that may give us a clue.

"Well," Jasper started on his way into our room, "She's broken."

"As heartbroken as he is. God Edwards a self righteous idiot. "

"You have to admire his strength. He's doing it because he loves her. He needs to protect her."

"He's hurting her! I've seen the emails. She is dead inside. He's protecting her from what? She's even more vulnerable now. They are both miserable."

"He did what he thought was best. Maybe he's right and she will only hurt for a little while."

"What if it was me? Would you leave me, broken and lost? Miserable for the rest of my life knowing you, my other half is gone, believing you rejected me? Can you imagine how I would feel about myself?"

" This is different. Neither of us are human. We met as vampires. "

"No, it's not at all. And who's to say she is even fully human? I for one, think humans feel much more acutely than we do. Put us in their situation. could you do it?"

"No."

"Exactly. I don't know how much longer this is going to be. I don't think Edwards going to last much longer..."

"Have you seen it?"

"It's shaky. One minutes he's said he had enough and he's going to her. I see them, and their future. And something that's too fuzzy for me to see."

"Too fuzzy?"

"It looks like she's holding a puppy."

"So first I have to get used to a human I can't bite, and now a puppy? Actual animal we have had on occasion, and now I have to hold off for that? Has there ever been a more spoiled female?"

"Well, there was that Emmet brought Esme that kitty..."

" A puppy. How come he can say no when she's standing in the woods begging him not to go, but a puppy? really?"

"I told you I'm not sure. And then he decides he can't, he won't take her soul, and I see nothing but misery for them both. I've tried to focus on Bella the last few days, but every things fuzzy. Everything. She's making some decisions, what, I don't know. But I think we should consider calling Edward."

"Any of them have to do with the wolf decedents?"

'Why? Did you read something I hadn't seen yet?"

"Not long ago she sent you one describing a fever and outburst Jacob had at the theater, followed by his absence she had linked to Sam Uley. she really doesn't think you read them, They have become her journal of some sorts. Alice, I think more are turning, and Jacob is next."

"But...but we are not there, it's the only thing that can set them off. We are in Maine for god's sake. I think something's up. Something isn't right. I just can't see what."

while we were talking the laptop dinged. Jasper and I stared at each other. Edward wouldn't have access or a want of access to a computer. Rosalie and Emmett lived in their own place, her gloating and giddiness over Bella's misfortune was too much for all of us. Esme was off getting garden supplies and Carlisle at work. One person, only one would e-mail us. I reached the laptop first.

Bella. That's all she signed it with. Not Love, or Missing you, just Bella. Something changed.

"Wow. what do you think of that love? Alice?"

I couldn't hear him. I was too busy. I attempted to read what was happening, but with hardly any clarity.

Bella, on the phone with her mother, fast forward, she was standing, leaning against the back of the couch, her father across from her, talking into the phone, which was clearly on speaker. She smiles. Barley. A test handed to her by Mr. Mason, face looking disappointed and a little sad, even though she had clearly passed, the relief written on her face. A argument with Charlie and hugging. Tears. The airport. A airport, it's sunny. Too sunny. Florida? Her mom smiling with more sadness behind it. A car. fast forward. More crying, more hugs. Then it switched in entirety. Edward. He has had enough. He stops here, looks at me. Reads me and says something, I can't make it out but he looks pained, anxious. Once again we are at Bella's tree outside her window. He goes up first. Why wouldn't we use the front door? Maybe it's while she visits her mother. I follow up behind him. Once i'm through I notice Edward. Only Edward. His face distorted in sadness and regret. Jasper gasps just behind me. He feel it to. I look up to where he was looking and see the wall above her bed...

"Alice? What is it, Alice? What do you see?"

"Oh Jasper, we can't wait too long. I'm not sure what's going on, but we need to find Edward. If we wait too long she may be gone for good. She's not making definite plans. She doesn't want me to see. Oh Jasper, we're losing her."


End file.
